


you feel like summertime

by sparklinglemonade



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinglemonade/pseuds/sparklinglemonade
Summary: Joan and Michelle try something new.(Or, Michelle fucks Joan with a strap-on. That's it.)





	you feel like summertime

Joan feels her face start to burn as she takes the strap-on out of the box, flicking away a stray foam packaging peanut off the silicone surface of the actual dildo itself. She wraps her hand around the thickest part of it, her warm blush creeping down all the way to her chest as she squeezes it a bit with her short fingers. She turns it over and runs her fingers over the tiny bullet vibrator attached and bites her lip as she imagines what Mich’s reaction would be. 

 

Joan feels herself getting too worked up and immediately shoves the entire thing back into the box and shoves that into the discreet paper shopping bag and stuffs it under the bed. Heart pounding, she stands up and takes a deep breath. It’s still a few hours until Michelle will be home, and Joan really,  _really_  needs to distract herself from that paper bag.

 

* * *

 

 

Joan lets out a quiet moan as Michelle’s hands travel up under her shirt, over the soft roll of her belly to squeeze her breasts roughly, massaging them as Mich’s lips move across Joan’s jaw.  

 

Joan sighs Mich’s name as she wraps her soft thighs around her waist, and Mich groans in response, one large hand leaving her breast to squeeze the roundness of her thigh over her pants. Mich can feel herself getting wetter in her boxers as she licks across Joan’s soft freckled skin. Mich’s hair is already sticking to her forehead, the shitty AC barely registering on her warm skin – it’s way too hot outside to be fucking right now but Mich can’t keep herself away. 

 

Impatient, she rears up and tugs at the hem of Joan’s shirt, and Joan raises her arms for her to pull it off and fling it dramatically across the room, making Joan giggle. Mich’s eyes widen as she takes in the lacy, almost translucent white bra that adorns her girlfriend’s gorgeous, perfect,  _amazing_  – 

 

“Mich?” Joan asks, laughing softly, “Do you like it?” 

 

“How is that even a question?” Mich says, slightly out of breath at the way Joan’s dark nipples show through the lace. She hears Joan laugh again at the probably lovesick expression on her face, but Mich grins back up at Joan and without warning pulls one of her breasts out of its cup and leans down to lick over her tender nipple.  

 

Joan gasps somewhere above Mich, her thick thighs tightening ever so slightly around Mich’s narrow waist. Mich opens her mouth wider and fits her teeth around the top of the soft roundness of Joan’s breast, revelling in the way it fits perfectly in her mouth. She bites down ever so gently and Joan moans, loud in the quiet of their apartment. Mich laves her tongue over her hardened nipple again and again until Joan pushes her away and leans up to kiss her sloppily. Joan’s hands find their way to Mich’s nipples under her shirt, rubbing at them gently with the soft pads of her fingers and Mich  _growls_  in response, biting down on Joan’s lower lip gently. 

 

Mich tears off her own shirt and leans down again to lick into the heat of Joan’s mouth and reach down to unzip Joan’s pants, pulling it down desperately. Mich sits up on her knees and pulls them off Joan’s ankles, and oh,  _oh fuck._  

 

Joan spreads her thighs, slow and shy, to let Mich have a better view of her crotchless panties. The pink lights swirling around them get even brighter, pulsing softly in the air and washing a pink glow over Joan’s dark skin beautifully. Mich’s face starts burning hotter as Joan reaches down to spread apart her thick folds between the intricate lace of her panties, showing Mich how pink and wet and tender she is, before she uses her index finger to rub gentle circles around the small bead of her clit. It’s too hot, feels too hot in their apartment and Mich can feel the sweat run in rivulets down her back, her clit throbbing when she hears Joan whine for her as she reaches down and rubs around her wet entrance. Mich watches for a few moments as Joan moans and pants, dazed at how  _beautiful_ and  _sexy_  and  _gorgeous_  she is, how fucking lucky Mich is that the universe decided to put this amazing girl into Mich’s world –  

 

“Mich,  _touch me_ ,” Joan begs, her hand reaching out for Mich’s wrist, “ _Please.”_  

 

Mich snaps out of her daze and lets out a rough “ _fuck”_ as she uses her large hands to push Joan’s thighs further apart and up, her bony fingers digging into the underside of Joan’s thighs. She plants her face between Joan’s legs, pressing her open mouth to Joan’s pussy and sticking her tongue out to lick slowly along her folds. She avoids Joan’s clit, teasing as she stops licking and just kisses her way along her folds, smiling as she hears a whimpered “ _please”_  above her. 

 

Mich sticks her tongue out again and applies pressure until Joan’s lips spread, using her tongue to lick up and down Joan’s pussy, just once taking a moment to flick her clit with her tongue before moving back down to her entrance.  

 

After moments of exploring her girlfriend everywhere but her clit, Mich decides to have mercy and plants her lips around Joan’s clit and starts to suck gently, and a gasping yell from Joan tells Mich that she’s close. She starts to suck even harder and brings a hand off of Joan’s thigh to gently ease a finger into her entrance.  

 

“Oh, Mich, I’m gonna come _, you’re_ _gonna_ _make me come_ _–“_  

 

Mich flicks her tongue relentlessly against Joan’s clit, her finger easing in all the way it can go and thrusting gently. Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to keep a steady rhythm, her own neglected clit throbbing as she gets lost in her girlfriend’s pleasure. Joan _wails_  as Mich finds her G-spot suddenly, rubbing against it roughly, and it’s not long until Mich has Joan arching her back and  _sobbing_  as she comes, squirting all over Mich’s chin and neck.  

 

Mich eases her finger out and peppers the soft insides of Joan’s thighs with kisses, her hand reaching down to rub her clit slowly over her boxers and sighing at how good the pressure feels,  _finally_. She looks up as Joan’s thighs eventually stop trembling so hard, and Joan comes up on her elbows, giving Mich a sweet, sated smile, her dark hair curling around her face in a messy halo.  

 

Joan reaches out and says Mich’s name softly, and Mich has no choice but take the pressure off her clit to crawl back up Joan’s body and let her give Mich a soft, gentle kiss. Mich feels one of Joan’s hands reach down into her boxers and push through her folds to find her clit, and Mich groans as Joan rubs against it gently. “ _Baby_ ”, Mich sighs as she wraps her large hand around Joan’s small one and pushes her hand harder against herself.  

 

Joan’s rubbing gets faster, her other hand coming up to fondle Mich’s breast, and Mich moans, her hips starting to buck against their hands.  

 

“Mich, Mich, I love you, I want you to come,” Joan whispers, and Mich’s chest gets warm and tight at her words as she gets closer and closer to the edge. Joan tilts her head and nibbles on Mich’s sensitive earlobe for a moment before she pulls away to murmur in her ear, “Mich, please,  _come for me_  –“  

 

She groans as she comes, holding Joan’s hand hard against herself, and she collapses onto her, breathing hard into her neck. Joan strokes her hair and kisses her temple as Mich’s breathing starts to even out, and she closes her eyes, enjoying Joan’s soft embrace. 

 

They lay there for a while, exchanging gentle words until Joan abruptly sits up, pushing Mich off of her. “Wait! Wait, I almost forgot, I have a - a present for you!” 

 

“Wh – the lingerie wasn’t the present?” 

 

“You’ve seen me in lingerie like, a million times.” 

 

“The crotchless panties were new.” 

 

Joan rolls her eyes and drops to her knees, reaching under the bed. Mich sits up with a grunt, watching her tiny girlfriend rummage under the bed and pull out a paper bag. She hands it to her, and Mich looks up at Joan’s blushing face quizzically before taking the box out and opening it. 

 

Joan watches as Mich’s eyes widen as she pulls the strap-on out of the box. Mich turns it over in her hands, surveying it silently, until Joan can’t stand it anymore. The pink lights fade as green sparks start to fly around them as she tries to explain her way through it. 

 

“Um – I thought that maybe, um, you could wear it and – and use it on, uh,  _me_ , but only if you want to, of course, I’ve just been thinking about it for a while – but if you don’t want to that’s fine, I can return it –“ 

 

“Joanie, baby, of course I want to,” Mich says, grinning up at Joan, and Joan starts to smile, the green lights fading away. 

 

Mich opens up her arms and Joan makes her way onto Mich’s lap, sitting so that she can rest her cheek on Mich’s shoulder. Mich kisses her forehead and wraps her arms around her, the strap-on still in her hand.  

 

“I can’t wait to wear it,” Mich whispers, and Joan shivers at the predatory tone in her voice. She blushes as Mich takes her chin in her large hand and kisses her deep and hard, her hand gripping Joan’s face forcefully in a sure gesture of dominance. 

 

Joan can feel herself already start to get wet again, adding to the already slick mess covering her thighs. Mich puts down the harness and holds Joan’s wide hips in her hands, pushing her onto her back and rearing up tall above Joan’s small form. She moves off the bed and opens the bedside drawer, rummaging through for the lube and condoms. Joan takes a moment to take off her soaked panties and undo her bra, dropping them off the side of the bed, and Mich takes off her boxers.  

 

Joan watches with her heart pounding as Mich puts on the harness, wrapping the straps tight around her strong, lean hips. Joan’s spit pools in her mouth when she watches the muscles on Mich’s stomach flex as she rolls a condom onto the thing and pours a generous amount of lube on it, stroking it slowly. Joan swallows as Mich makes her way onto the bed and positions herself between Joan’s thighs.  

 

“Oh – you can switch on the vibrator,” Joan squeaks.  

 

Mich furrows her eyebrows. “What? Where?”  

 

Joan reaches under the front of the harness and feels around for the tiny switch, and when she finds it, Mich grunts in surprise.  

 

“Oh,  _fuck,_  baby, that feels good,” Mich groans, and Joan blushes even harder. Mich then pushes her back down, using her hands to push Joan’s thighs even further apart. Joan gasps when she feels Mich’s fingers brush against her entrance, leading the way for the fat tip of the dildo to push into her.  

 

“This okay?” Mich asks, and Joan moans and nods, her hands fisting into the sheets as Mich puts her hands on either side of Joan’s shoulders and pushes slowly into her wet heat. Joan whimpers with each breath, her legs coming up to wrap around Mich’s waist. She closes her eyes as Mich sinks into her further and further until she bottoms out, and Joan whines loudly at the feeling, at how  _full_  she feels with the thick dildo all the way inside her.  

 

Mich grinds gently into her, reaching tender, sensitive places inside Joan that she’s never reached before even with Mich’s long fingers, and she  _sobs_  at how good it feels. Mich takes the desperate sound the wrong way and starts to panic, pulling out of Joan, but she wraps her legs tighter around Mich and keeps her there.  

 

“No, no, Mich, it feels – it feels good,  _please don_ _’t stop,_ ” Joan gasps, her hands coming up to dig into Mich’s back. Mich’s eyes widen as Joan writhes beneath her, but she adapts quickly, coming down onto her elbows and pushing back into Joan all the way. 

 

“You like that, baby?” Mich coos, “That feel good?”  

 

Joan can only whimper in response, her lips parting and her back arching as Mich pulls away and thrusts back in again slowly, trying to build up a steady rhythm that threatens to tear Joan apart. Mich’s hips stutter occasionally, struggling to get used to the thrusting motion, but Joan barely notices. She digs her fingers into Mich’s back, her thighs shaking slightly with how good it feels to have Mich fuck her like this, to have Mich  _dominate_  her like this. 

 

Mich’s thrusts get faster and faster and Joan moans her approval, her fingers dragging across Mich’s back and leaving harsh red lines marring the pale skin. The soft, wet squelching sounds that accompany each thrust gets louder, but Joan can’t bring herself to be embarrassed by them, not when Mich is whispering sweet, dirty praises into her ear. 

 

“Joanie, baby, you look so good like this, you look so good getting fucked,” Mich growls. “You like this? You like taking my _cock_?”  

 

Joan wails at that, and Mich takes the opportunity to slam her hips  _hard_  into Joan and keeps them there, grinding so deep and angling her hips just right that it tucks the head of the dildo against Joan’s sweet spot perfectly. 

 

“ _Mich,_ Mich, Mich, please,  _please_ _-_ ” Joan whines, even though at this point she’s not sure what she’s asking for.  

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you,” Mich whispers, her voice sweet and tender even as she starts to thrust again, the sound of the headboard of their bed slamming into the wall getting louder and louder.  

 

Joan feels herself getting close, and she wraps her arms around Mich’s neck, clinging to Mich tightly. Her thighs start to shake violently as she falls over the edge and her vision whites out. Her orgasm washes over her in cresting waves as Mich keeps fucking into her, chasing her own orgasm by the vibrations against her own clit.  

 

Joan mewls softly as Mich’s thrusts subside after she comes, Mich sinking her teeth into the skin of her neck. Joan’s palms are pressing gently into Mich’s sharp shoulder blades and she acquiesces, resting almost all of her weight on her small girlfriend. Joan’s eyes are closed but she can feel Mich pressing sweet kisses into the bruised skin of her neck.  

 

Joan sighs when Mich pulls out slowly, the empty feeling that replaces her almost too much for her to bear. Mich undoes the harness and throws it across the room where it slaps against the wall with a gross, wet smack. Joan crinkles her nose, and Mich laughs before kissing her little nose gently.  

 

“I love you,” Mich says and Joan whispers the words back, her eyes closing as she hugs Mich close. After a few minutes, Mich lifts herself off of Joan with a huff and Joan whines softly in protest.  

 

“I need to clean us up,” Mich says. She kisses Joan’s pouted mouth and moves to the bathroom. Joan almost falls asleep but startles at the feeling of a warm, damp cloth against the insides of her thighs. Her eyelids are almost too heavy to open, her whole body overcome with a familiar, sticky lassitude that comes after being fucked. 

 

“Joanie, don’t fall asleep yet,” Mich’s voice permeates the silence and Joan makes a sound of protest but Mich just kisses her and moves away again, and comes back moments later with a glass of water. Joan sits up and sips it gratefully, Mich finishing off the glass before she switches off the lamp, making the only light available now the dimming sunlight streaming through the curtains. 

 

Joan throws a leg over Mich’s waist and rests her head in the crook of Mich’s neck, and Mich wraps around her in return, cuddling her. Mich’s fingers find their way to Joan’s hair and strokes it.  

 

“Where’d you even find that thing, anyway?” 

 

“I ordered it online.” 

 

“Jesus,” Mich mutters, and Joan giggles. 

 

“What, you don’t like it?” she asks teasingly and Mich snorts. 

 

“I just can’t believe my girlfriend is literally  _the_  hottest person in the world.” 

 

Joan rolls her eyes but smiles anyway, snuggling even closer to Mich, and passes out almost immediately in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this other than that my bi ass is horny for. girls. also i think its blasphemous that no one's written anything involving these girls and a strap-on before
> 
> i would love any feedback you have, but this is my first time writing anything remotely explicit so please be gentle with me
> 
> thank you for reading and if you have any other suggestions for me to write i'd love to hear it!!!!


End file.
